bloodbowl_legendaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki
Welcome to the Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki The wiki about Blood Bowl, the fantasy game that is a combination of a tactical and sports game. Set in the [http://warhammerfantasybattle.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_Fantasy_Battle_Wiki Warhammer Fantasy Battles] setting, Blood Bowl parodies American Football, and is played by the twenty three unique races of this universe. that . since being founded in June 2014. File:Stadium_10.jpg|Stadiums|link=Project: Stadium|linktext=One of the many fantastic Blood Bowl stadiums File:BB_Trophy.png|Bloodweiser Cup|link=Project: Bloodweiser Championship Winner's Cup|linktext=The coveted Bloodweiser Blood Bowl Championship Winner's Cup File:BB_Legendary_art2.jpg|Chaos Teams|link=Project: Chaos Teams|linktext=Blood Bowl teams fight it out for the ultimate achievement - the Bloodweiser Cup! File:Blood-Bowl-Legendary-Edition-4.jpg|Blood Bowl Races|link=Project: Blood Bowl Teams|linktext=The many races that play the brutal sport of Blood Bowl Come on down and play some Blood Bowl..let the blood lust consume your soul! "Blood Bowl is an ultra violent team sport, based on the Warhammer fantasy world. Each region builds up their own team comprised of Orcs, Elves, Dwarfs and many other fantasy creatures before jumping into the bloodiest arenas! The basics are extremely simple: two teams, one ball. The team that carries the ball into the opponent's end zone scores a touchdown, the team with the most touchdowns at the end of the game is the winner. However, it’s how you decide to do this that makes things interesting, the ends justify the means! It’s not just the players you have at your disposal either. You can bribe the referee to look the other way as you cripple or trample annoying opponents and hire illegal wizards to give you a hand directly from the crowd… Blood Bowl severely tests the finest tacticians' strategies." This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2014, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners.